Some Kind of Miracle
by ali09
Summary: “So they hate each other,” Will said in desolation. “I’m not convinced,” Abby spoke. “They were best friends and they had you.” Will studied her for a second before speaking. “Let’s get them together.”
1. Prologue

**Just something quick to wet your whistle. Please read and review!!**

_Prologue_

"Go to hell Lucas!"

"Oh that's really special Sami!"

Will squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stop the tears from coming. His parents always fought. Their screaming and yelling reverberated throughout the apartment. He couldn't take it anymore. The entire building could probably hear the ins and outs of Will's dysfunctional family.

The shattering of glass took Will over the edge. He had to get out of there. Will crept quietly to the fire escape and let himself out. His parents didn't even glance in his direction.

"It's good that they're obsessed with each other, just not exactly the way I'd like them to be," Will murmured sarcastically.

He leaned over the railing and gazed across the skyline of Salem. "Maybe I'll go see Grandpa Roman and Aunt Belle. Anything is better than this." Will glanced back through the glass at his parents, who were gesturing angrily at each other. Rolling his eyes, he approached the ladder. Step by step, he carefully made his way down. In the darkness, he blindly reached out with his foot for the next rung.

"Hm, must be the bottom," Will mused when his foot didn't catch a hold of anything. "Couldn't be very far to the ground."

He let go of the ladder and began careening towards the ground. Panic flooded his body and his vision swirled. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from his throat before he hit the pavement with a sickening crunch. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry for the delay, I was on vacation. But I've got many more chapters lined up! Ali_   
Chapter 1 

"Will he ever wake up?"

"Miss Brady, it is very likely that William is going to wake up."

"His eyes are opening. He's waking up!"

He didn't know where he was. A bright light was shining in his eyes and a dull ache resonated throughout his body. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"He's trying to speak!"

"Will, you have a tube down your throat to help you breath. I can take it out now, okay?"

He nodded.

"One, two, three."

He could feel the tube sliding up and out of his throat and suddenly he was wracked with painful, dry coughs.

"Take some deep breaths. Good, good. How are you feeling Will?"

"Who's Will?" he rasped.

He could finally make out the faces of the adults surrounding him. A doctor, obviously. A blonde woman, probably in her mid-twenties, and a dark-haired man, around the same age. The shock and worry was evident on their faces.

"Who's Will?" he repeated.

"Oh my god, does he have amnesia?"

"Well Sami it looks that way."

The dark-haired man finally spoke. Will looked at both of them, trying to place their features, but he couldn't.

"Who are you? What happened?" he questioned. "Who am I?"

"Your name is Will Roberts and I'm your mother, Sami Brady, and this is your father, Lucas Roberts. You don't remember us at all?" the blonde woman asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't," he shook his head.

He could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Excuse me a minute."

The woman rushed quickly out the door. The man, Mr. Roberts, looked torn between following...Miss Brady...and staying with, well, his son.

"Why don't you go see if you can calm her down, I'll stay here and ask Will a few questions," the doctor suggested.

Mr. Roberts nodded gratefully and quickly exited the room.

"So, Will. Do you remember the accident?" The doctor pulled up a chair close to his bed.

"No, I don't remember anything at all, is this permanent?" he asked frantically.

"It's probably temporary, but you did take a pretty nasty fall. Your parents said that they were in the apartment—"

"Yelling," he interrupted without thinking.

"You remember?"

"I remember screaming, arguing," he furrowed his eyebrows trying to form memories from the distorted pictures, feelings, and sounds in his brain.

"Is that all?" The doctor glanced back at Miss Brady and Mr. Roberts, who had reappeared at the door.

He nodded and yawned widely.

"Why don't you get some rest, we'll talk when you wake up," the doctor smiled reassuringly and led Miss Brady and Mr. Roberts out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Well Will, this is my apartment and your father's is right down the hall," Miss Brady gestured three doors down.

"You don't live together?" he inquired.

Miss Brady and Mr. Roberts looked at each other uncomfortably.

"No Will, we're not married," Mr. Roberts confessed.

"So, will I be staying with you, Miss Brady, or Mr. Roberts?" he looked between his "parents" faces expectantly. He caught the pained expression on Miss Brady's face and Mr. Robert's gentle caress of her arm.

"Um, Will. Why don't you call us Lucas and Sami," Mr. Roberts looked down hopefully at his son.

"Okay," he agreed.

Sami and Lucas exchanged another glance before opening the door. Will took a few tentative steps inside the apartment, expecting memories to come flooding back to him. They didn't. His "parents" followed him in, waiting with baited breath at the door. He turned around and put his hands up in apology.

"It's okay little man, you'll remember, don't worry," Lucas carefully placed his hands on his shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze.

The stars shined brightly against the dark night sky. He sat near the window on the floor of is bedroom, his mind blank. He could hear his "parents'" voices through his bedroom door. He really wished he could remember them. They seemed nice and his life seemed pretty happy. So why is it that he could only remember screaming?

He quietly approached the cracked door and peered outside.

"What are we going to do Lucas?" Sami asked helplessly.

"I don't know, but the doctor said to go about our life normally," Lucas glanced over at her from his place on the couch.

"Maybe once he sees the rest of the family or settles in to our routine," Sami speculated.

"Our routine?" Lucas asked incredulously, getting off the couch. "We don't have a routine. We don't live together. We always are at each other's throats. How on Earth can we wish remembrance of that on our son?"

Sami was silent, with no rebuttal.

"You're right, I know you're right," Sami nodded. "So, let's try to get along."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sami nodded emphatically. "This could work. We can be civil with each other. Do family things."

"Whoa, whoa," Lucas held up his hands. "Let's not go crazy here." But he had a smile on his face. "You really think this is going to work, don't you?"

"Yeah," Sami grinned.

"There's only one flaw in this little scheme of yours." Lucas paced back and forth across the room. "If he does eventually remember, we're screwed."

"No, because if we get good at it, maybe we could get along forever," Sami replied.

"Let's just go one hour at a time," Lucas headed towards the door. "Well, goodnight Sami."

"'Night," Sami closed the door behind him.

He watched her sigh and bang her head against the door.

"Will, honey, this is all for you. All for you."

He lightly closed the door and slid down to the ground. Okay, so maybe his family wasn't so happy.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I'm been uber-busy. Hope you enjoy! Please review!! Ali_

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning Will, how you feeling?" Sami greeted as she laid out places on their kitchen table.

"My head still hurts Sami," Will replied, lumbering over to sit down.

"Oh, the doctor gave us medication for the pain," Sami recalled, rushing over to get them for Will.

"Sami, is Lucas coming for breakfast?" Will questioned, noticing the table was set for three people.

"Yes, your father regularly comes for breakfast," Sami smiled at him a little too brightly.

"Yeah right," Will muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Sami frowned.

"Nothing Sami," Will grinned. "I said that I was excited is all."

"Oh, right. Me too," a look of confusion crossed Sami's face for a moment, but it was replaced with one of nervousness when someone knocked on the door. "Will, why don't you get it."

Will stood and pulled open the door, revealing a sleek brunette woman with an impatient look on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Will! How are you feeling sweetie?" the woman pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sami!" Will called out to get her attention.

Sami hurried over, having figured out it wasn't Lucas at the door. "Kate," she said in disgust, stopping short. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucas invited me," Kate replied with a smug grin, releasing Will.

"Now why would he do something like that? Will is going to be introduced to everyone later," Sami said through clenched teeth.

"She can't make it," Lucas appeared behind Kate and led her into the apartment, shutting the door. "I thought it was important for Will to meet her."

Sami turned her dagger-eyes on Lucas but kept her mouth shut.

"Will, this is your Grandma Kate, my mother," Lucas introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Will offered a polite smile, his eyes straying to Sami's stiff figure beside him.

Awkward silence fell over the family as Lucas and Will watched Sami and Kate glare at each other.

"Well," Lucas put a hand on his mother's shoulder to lead her over to the table, followed by Sami and Will.

"So Will, do you remember anything before your accident?" Kate broke the silence finally.

"Uh, not anything concrete. Just screaming and arguing," Will replied, immediately wincing when he saw the looks on his parents' faces. Sheer pain and embarrassment. And, he noticed, Kate's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Interesting, I wonder who was screaming the night Will was hurt?" Kate raised her eyebrows and glanced around in a feigned look of wonder.

"Gee Kate, tough one," Sami muttered.

"I was just asking a simple question," Kate replied haughtily.

"Simple question my ass!" Sami retorted.

Lucas and Will were once again left in bewilderment as hell unfolded before their eyes. Will leaned over to whisper in Lucas' ear. "I'm sorry for mentioning it."

"Oh," Lucas squeezed Will's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "It's not your fault. You didn't know they were like this."

Will smiled thankfully and looked back fearfully at Kate and Sami.

"Oh, don't worry. They've never directly caused each other physical pain," Lucas assured him.

"Directly?" Will raised an eyebrow.

Lucas shrugged sheepishly before turning to the fuming women. "Mom, you're going to be late!"

Kate promptly stood, said her goodbyes and walked out the door.

"Sami, do you always have to pick a fight with my mother?" Lucas reprimanded.

"Me?" Sami frowned. "It wasn't my fault."

"Well—," Lucas began.

"Guys," Will yelled, "the party?"

"Right," Sami nodded with an embarrassed smile, "we should get moving."

* * *

Will closed the door with a bang and sunk down to the floor with a sigh. He was finally able to sneak away. Between his aunt Belle, uncle Rex and aunt Cassie- who were BOTH his parents' siblings, cousin Shawn- who was dating his aunt Belle, his grandpa Roman, and on and on and on…Will was overwhelmed.

"Escaped?" a young female voice came from across the room.

Will looked up in surprise. A brunette girl appeared as the chair at the desk spun around.

"I haven't met you," Will stood.

"Abby Devereaux, my mom Jennifer is your father's sister," she explained.

Will nodded in acknowledgement.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Abby asked in fascination.

"Arguing," he replied.

"That would be your parents," Abby informed him bluntly.

"So they hate each other," Will said in desolation.

"I'm not convinced," Abby spoke. "They were best friends and they had you."

Will studied her for a second before speaking. "Let's get them together."

"What?" Abby grinned.

"I overheard Sami and Lucas talking, saying that they're going to get along for my sake. Let's push them even closer."

Abby sat thoughtfully for a minute before nodding. "Okay, let's do it."


End file.
